


A Merry Supernatural Christmas

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, word of the week:- elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- elf. The brothers are called to what must be their weirdest hunt yet!





	A Merry Supernatural Christmas

'Run for help! Santa's been possessed by something evil.' The elf's voice trembled as he hustled his confused colleague though the back-door of the work-shop

'But where? Who?' the other asked in panic.

'The Winchesters. Now ...go!'

::::::::

The brothers stared incredulous at their surroundings- a perfect snowy Christmas backdrop complete with grazing reindeer and a brightly-festooned sleigh.

'Tell me I'm dreaming, Sammy.'

'If you are, then I'm in it too. Kinda... awkward.'

'Yeah, dude,' Dean snorted. 'A busty Asian beauty you ain't!'

 

Their confusion was compounded when a knee-high elf ran up. 'Quick!! Santa's eyes are black, and he's pinned everyone to the walls.'

'A demon's possessed Santa Claus?' Sam bleated, mouth agape.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Winchesters!' a sneering voice hissed. 'Not even here can a demon escape you.'

'Well, we do house calls wherever assholes like you hang out,' Dean drawled, holding the demon's attention while Sam raced through a quick exorcism.

With a collective thump, Santa and the elves fell to the floor.

::::::::::

'Thank you, boys,' Santa wheezed as the brothers hauled him to his feet. 'I'm afraid I've no adequate gift to give you, but then you already have something very special which many would covet,' he added, a twinkle in his eye.

Sam and Dean shuffled their feet in embarrassment, looking everywhere but at each other.

'However,'' Santa continued with a chuckle, 'I'll leave you a small token of my appreciation and hope it makes your Christmas Day more cheerful. '

::::::::::::::::

Reflected in the mirror next morning were two surprised faces, each topped by a red elfish cap - which much to their chagrin - wouldn't budge from their heads.

'That's the last time we take a call from Santa,' Dean grumbled, tugging ineffectually at the unwanted headgear.

'I dunno,' Sam grinned. 'You look kinda cute.'  


The end

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all. :)


End file.
